Noticiero
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: un fic diferente, una narración de lo poco que ha pasado en mi vida.


**Hola cositas lindas, he estado muy triste en estos últimos días, me gustaría contarles que me ha pasado pero no lo haré, Si no que mis lindos niños Shuuya e Ichi-chan les contara que me paso, este fic es muy diferente a los otros que han leído, espero que les guste.**

 **NOTICIERO**

K/G: Hoy, en las noticias.

Goenji: ¿por qué Senritsu-san no ha escrito la continuación de sus historias?

Kazemaru: ¿un traidor entre nosotros? ¡Alguien se interpone en nuestra relación!

Goenji: ¿Senritsu-san abandonara el foro?

Kazemaru: ¿volverá a escribir más historias?

Goenji: ¿el siguiente fic? Este tema solo se hablara en caso de que Senritsu-san continuara con el escrito de fics.

Kazemaru: Hay algo que ella les quiere decir ¿de qué se tratara?

Goenji: Preguntas y respuestas ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Continuando con las noticias.

Goenji: primer tema ¿por qué Senritsu-san no ha escrito la continuación de sus historias?, Todo paso cuando el día trece de agosto del presente año, a las diez horas con cuarenta y tres minutos y quince segundos le llego un mensaje por medio de correo electrónico de un usuario desconocido, donde hablaba de todas las historias que ha escrito hasta ahora Senritsu-san, el mensaje es extenso así que como resumen decía que sus fic's, son una basura.

Kazemaru: la verdad Senritsu-san es de defenderse, tanto sus gustos como a ella misma, solo que esta vez ese mensaje le rompió el alma, hasta lloraba por esas palabras bastantes crueles, nosotros la consolamos ya que ella es nuestra waifu y no queríamos verla de esa manera; ella pidió que le digamos a esa persona que envió ese mensaje las siguientes palabras… ¡VETE AL…

….

*fallas técnicas*

….

Kazemaru: bueno no es así, eso no lo dijo Senritsu si no yo.

Goenji: bien, continuando con el tema, le llego un segundo mensaje a la misma hora del mismo usuario, donde claramente decía que nosotros, refiriéndonos a mí y a Kazemaru, que como pareja somos un asco.

Kazemaru: pues déjame decirle a esa "persona" que envió ese mensaje que se equivoca, nosotros somos la otp de Senritsu-san y no solo de ella sino también de otras personas, y yo lo apoyo, bueno nosotros lo apoyamos.

Goenji: exacto; revisando detalladamente el mensaje, viendo una captura de pantalla desde el celular de mi ichi-kun, vemos que…Ichi tiene mensajes de whatssap, Messenger, hasta de Hotmail.

Kazemaru: oye, eso del Hotmail es donde Senritsu recibió los mensajes.

Goenji: no es cierto fue por Gmail.

Kazemaru: bueno, pues…¡eso no tiene nada que ver!

Goenji: aaaaaaah, entonces dices que fue alguien más.

Kazemaru: fueron tus mensajes, ni siquiera te acuerdas.

Goenji: claro que no son los míos, yo estaba contigo en tu casa esa hora y ese mismo día.

Kazemaru: eeeh, tienes razón, e…entonces…¡olvidémoslo!

Goenji: aaah, quieres evitar este asunto.

Kazemaru: ¡bien de acuerdo!, fue un acosador.

Goenji: a bueno…espera…¡¿QUÉ?!

….

*fallas técnicas*

….

Goenji: ¿quién fue para enseñarle a no meterse con lo que es mío?

Kazemaru: eh Shuuya, recuerda que estamos dando un noticiero.

Goenji: tienes razón, se me había olvidado, hablaremos de esto después, bueno pasemos al segundo tema, ¿un traidor entre nosotros? Cierta persona ha estado influenciando a los demás para que estén en contra de nuestra relación, ha estado denunciando varias veces a Senritsu-san tan solo por escribir sobre nuestro noviazgo y en vez de hablar decidió hacer lo inapropiado y todo esto solo tiene una explicación.

Kazemaru: ¡ESE FUBUKI ¿TE ESTAS INTERPONIENDO EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN? PUES TENGO VARIAS COSAS QUE DECIRTE PEQUEÑO ENVIDIOSO MATA OSOS ERES UN MALDITO HI…!

….

*fallas técnicas*

….

Kazemaru: bueno, solo esperamos que esa "persona" que ¡MATA OSOS! De la envidia recapacite sobre sus actos y entienda que lo que hace está mal y de muy mal gusto, si tienes algo que decir ¡ven, se hombre y dímelo a la cara!

Goenji: eeeeeeeeh, bueno, continuando con el noticiero pasamos al tercer tema ¿Senritsu-san abandonara el foro? La respuesta lamentablemente es sí.

Kazemaru: es muy triste hasta voy a llorar.

Goenji: nah, mentira claro que no abandonara el foro, espero que no se la hayan creído.

Kazemaru: bueno, ya que no abandonara el foro entonces ¿volverá a escribir más historias?, esa pregunta es nuestro cuarto tema y la contestación a eso es que sí, claro que tiene que escribir más fic's de nosotros si no la vida no tendría sentido y no es por sonar demandante pero tiene que acabar la historia de asesinarte o rescatarte.

Goenji: ejem, pero recuerda que hay un problemita sobre esos.

Kazemaru: así, la verdad es que Senritsu-san no tendrá el tiempo suficiente para subirlo al foro, ira escribiéndolo poco a poco, pero no el tiempo necesario como lo tenía antes, por sus asuntos personales entre otras cosas, pero, ¡suficiente de noticias tan fatales les diremos buenas nuevas!

Goenji: quinto tema, como dijimos desde el principio, este tema solo se hablara en caso de que Senritsu-san continuara con el escrito de fics y cómo será así, ustedes shipeadores de nosotros elegirán el siguiente fic.

Kazemaru: consiste en un song-fic o uno normal, ustedes decidirán cual prefieren y nuestra queridísima waifu Senritsu-san afectuosamente lo escribirá, eso sí, tenemos que tener paciencia para ya poder leerlo, ya que puede tardar un tiempo y con el fic de asesinarte o rescatarte que está en progreso, va a tardar en terminarlo.

Goenji: entonces a esperar un buen tiempo, y continuando con este tema cual será ese song-fic, les daré una pista.

Kazemaru: ¿una pista? Pero ¿cómo?

Goenji: sencillo, cantales algo.

Kazemaru: ¿qué, yo? Bu…bueno, está bien: **así podre darte mi frágil corazón, sin más.**

Goenji: con eso es suficiente, ya ustedes sabrán que canción es, si no es así, lamentablemente me ven obligado a hacer cosas inapropiadas.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo qué?

Goenji: tú, yo, en una cama, haciendo…

….

*fallas técnicas*

….

Kazemaru: ¿omitieron eso verdad?

Goenji: claro que sí, este es un noticiero serio.

Kazemaru: o-k, bueno pasemos al sexto tema, Senritsu-san les tiene algo que decir y es muy importante y especial, pero como ella no está por cosas urgentes me pidió que yo se los dijera y aquí está escrito en una hoja de papel negra.

Goenji: ¿por qué negra?

Kazemaru: es su color favorito, además la tinta es blanca y se puede leer claramente; bueno este es el mensaje: a todas las cositas hermosas que han leído todas las historias que he escrito les quiero decir que ¡Muchas Gracias! Estoy muy agradecida que se hayan tomado de su tiempo para dedicárselos a mis fic´s, es un gran apoyo que me dan para seguir escribiendo, y quiero que me sigan acompañando con las demás historias que se vienen, a todos ustedes gracias.

Goenji: qué lindo, tan amable nuestra Senritsu-san, es por eso que es nuestra linda y hermosa waifu.

Kazemaru: sí, lamentablemente el noticiero está a punto de terminar, pero antes quiero decirle a todas esas personas que están en contra de nuestra relación, en especial a cierta persona ¡Mata osos! Que nos vale más la vida de una hormiga que su opinión negativa, así que si van a decir algo ofensivo hacia nosotros, ahórrense sus comentarios negativos porque nosotros lo votamos en la basura.

Goenji: eh ¿estás bien?

Kazemaru: sí.

Goenji: bueno, para nuestro último tema…

Kazemaru: ¡UNA COSA MÁS! Para cierto MATA OSOS, algún día te denunciare por maltrato animal.

Goenji: ¿qué?

Kazemaru: algún día el oso terminara en peligro de extinción porque cierta "personita", anda matando a esos pobres animalitos ¿qué nadie pensó en eso?

Goenji: bueno, espero que ya estés tranquilo, para hablar ya del siguiente tema.

Kazemaru: AH Y TAMBIEN…

Goenji: ¡SUFICIENTE, VEN ACA!

Kazemaru: espera, ¡¿QUE VAS A HACERME?!

Goenji: muajajaja

….

*Momento romántico*

….

Kazemaru: creo que ya me puse bien la ropa.

Goenji: bien, ahora si hablaremos del séptimo y último tema de este noticiero ¿preguntas y respuestas?, justamente le diremos que quiere decir; ustedes, si ustedes gente hermosa que están leyendo este noticiero, tienen la oportunidad de hacernos preguntas a uno de nosotros, puede ser a ambos, o hasta nuestra waifu Senritsu-san, solo tienen que llenar esta ficha:

Usuario

Pregunta para

Interrogatorio

Todas las preguntas serán respondidas, eso sí lo importante, las preguntas tiene que enviárselo a Senritsu-san por mensaje privado, si no es así, lamentablemente no podemos respondérselas y una cosa más, pueden ser hasta tres preguntas por persona, ¡solo tres preguntas!

Kazemaru: no lo olviden, contestaremos todas las preguntas que le llegaran a Senritsu-san, en caso de que sea varios interrogatorios, los contestaremos por partes, así para evitarnos un revoltijo con las preguntas.

Goenji: para finalizar con las noticias, recuerden que siempre están invitados a leer las historias de mi waifu, no solo ella las escribe, también la ha ayudado cierta persona, no lo olviden, es importante para ellos saber que leen sus fic´s.

Kazemaru: espera, ¿ellos? ¿Qué quisiste decir con ellos?

Goenji: eh, bueno, digamos que Senritsu-san no es soltera.

Kazemaru: aaaaah, bueno, eso está claro…e…espera ¡Como que no es soltera!

Goenji: no, ella tiene pareja.

Kazemaru: claro, era de supo…espera…¡PA-PAREJA!

Goenji: así es, nuestra waifu tiene novio.

Kazemaru: a bueno…¡¿TIENE NOVIO?!

Goenji: aaaaaahg

….

*fallas técnicas*

….

Kazemaru: nuestra linda Senritsu-san tiene novio, no lo puedo creer.

Goenji: lo sé, te acostumbraras.

Kazemaru: pero apenas es una niña.

Goenji: tiene 18 años y su primer noviazgo lo tuvo a los 15.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué? ¿A los 15? Apenas era una menor de edad.

Goenji: no dijiste lo mismo con respecto a nuestro noviazgo ichi-kun, nosotros apenas tenemos 14.

Kazemaru: si pero, es nuestra waifu, ¿cómo nos pudo traicionar?

Goenji: no nos traiciono, es más, su novio nos pidió que la cuidáramos, él confía en nosotros, Senritsu-san está en buenas manos.

Kazemaru: necesito algo, para tranquilizarme.

Goenji: yo te ayudo.

Kazemaru: ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

 **FIN**

 **Bueno ya saben lo que paso, pero eso no es impedimento para que sigan con mis historias, así que nos vemos en la continuación de asesinarte o rescatarte, cuídense y sayonarita, hasta luego.**


End file.
